It's The Little Things
by outlawqueenbey44
Summary: A sequel to What Happened To Us - mainly filled with the follow up story and other O/S prompts and tid bits when inspiration strikes me.
1. Jafar Pt1

**So I'm gonna post the last 3 chapters from WHTU here where Jafar got introduced - but I am also going to keep this verse really open so there most certainly will be random one shots within that won't follow this particular storyline etc etc. Hopefully it's not to confusing. I'll make sure that I do have an A/N at the top of each new chapter to ensure you guys are aware if it's a new Jafar Chapter or just a one shot addition.**

..

...

...

 **Jafar Part 1**

His staff clinked harshly on the ground as he strode into the desolate town, dark eyes gazing across the dead streets. It was nothing special…at least nothing he was used to, but if this is where his brother was, then there was no doubt he would burn this village and the woman who condemned it, to the ground.

It lacked the heat and sand he was used to, but that not need matter, he could bring it all himself – the eyes of the golden snake staff glowing as his malice grew in his heart….she would pay….pay for what she had done….and as soon as he found her…. He would avenge his brother, the one who had been enslaved to the Evil Queen for years, the brother who had been lost due to lust.

She may be the Evil Queen, but he was a sorcerer, an emperor of an entire country, a man filled with hatred, and a need for power.

She strolled down the street, content with a smile, her hand laced with her husband's' as the snow began to fall. Thick white puffs of ice swirling around the two of them. It's warm though – an oddity given the fact the snow is plummeting in thick blankets. It's nearly Christmas, slowly the entire town has been turning into a small pocket of a winter wonderland. Stores along the streets are outfitted with twinkling colored lights, a few have gone as far as having reindeer and snowmen stacked on rooftops and front porches. Granny's is head to toe done up as a gingerbread house - gumdrop like creations on the walkway, lights in the arches, candy canes at the door…

It's one of the first times Regina actually finds the displays, somewhat, well cute.

God, she's going soft.

Focusing back on the warmth of the weather, she stares up into the ice blue sky – watching as the flakes that fall, fight for survival against the unusually heated ground. It's definitely to warm for this time of year.

Robin seems to come to the same thought – his blue eyes frowning in curiosity to the weather pattern. It certainly wasn't the first time Storybrooke had been hit with unusual weather. His stomach rolls at the memory of the ice queen and everything that had had happened with it. Everything that followed, everything he had nearly lost, and everything he truly did.

His fingers squeezed against Regina's palm, securing her to him for his own comfort. Near 8 months he had the pleasure to call this woman his wife. 8 months of nothing but her blushing laugh when he would call her to just hear to her say _Mrs Locksley_ – the dance of her eyes when he would scoop his _wife_ up and carry her off to bed – 8 months of him staring absently every night at the sparkle of her wedding ring. But he had lost her, more times that his heart could bear, too many to count, and far too often to think about.

It seems like a lifetime ago now, seeing her in the Enchanted Forest, having that unnerving feeling in his soul suddenly burst to life when he first met her eyes. He recognized her eyes, he could have sworn it when once again they met in Storybrooke…he was born to gaze into them, how could he possibly forget them. Taking a moment, to scan over her face silently, it never fails to cross his mind what life would have been like had the wicked witch not come back through that portal.

Where would they be right now, what would their world entail. He supposes with a smile in his heart, it would be much like it is now, full. He loves her, adores her, cherishes her, and for whatever reason the Gods decided to give him, this woman, this raven haired, honey cream skinned, absolutely stunning woman has decided to let him love her…and to his unbelievable fortune…she loves him back.

With equal and unmeasured ferocity, they love one another.

She is his home, his family, his future, whatever that will decide to be, one thing is for certain – Robin will not be losing another moment with his soulmate again.

They hadn't really spoken about her getting pregnant – not really since their wedding night – and the one time near 4 months ago when Regina had gotten violently ill, within the recesses of his mind, Robin had wondered if it wasn't just a simple stomach flu but something far more.

It turned out to be a bug – nothing more that the fact she was pushing herself a touch to hard while taking care of two sick boys at home. She had grimaced and groaned to the idea of "bed rest" – stubborn as ever. Thank God Robin was just as strong headed, had nearly resorted to tying Regina down to the bed for a few days.

So no – they hadn't spoken much about getting pregnant – life was full, life was beautiful and if perchance they happened to bring another soft sweet light into this world, well that was just another blessing.

He wondered often though, how she would look round and swollen with his child. Most people say pregnancy makes women glow with beauty…but it seemed somewhat impossible she could any more stunning.

His mind mused as they walked together, dazing into the unknown where his hands could possibly wrap around her stomach, graze along the swell and feel a gentle kick under his palm. He imagines a little girl – dark raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, the spitting image of her mother, _hopefully with his temperament_ he smiles, but a mini Regina in every essence. Or maybe a boy, another ruckus causing little merry man, blonde and blue eyed, running free like the wind.

For a moment his mind wanders off to the daughter he already lost – no thanks to that bloody witch. His scowl is uncontrollable, and the ache in his heart still lingers. What would she have looked like, how would her voice sounded calling him daddy…

There has been nights where he has found Regina sitting silently in the den, nursing a short glass of amber whiskey – and he knows she is caught thinking about her sister. Another family member gone, another chance to have someone who she could love, who could have loved her back. He'd sit beside her, sip out of her glass and settle into the couch silently- allowing them each to have comfort with the other when their minds were far apart. He wishes he could take away her pain and longing, has tried to reason within himself what she must be feeling…but that woman just about ruined his entire life. It's hard to reconcile, to forgive, and he finds himself quietly wrestling with it.

He knows Regina sees where he is struggling, the way she tips her head slightly with a sad smile as she reaches for his hand, running her thumb along the band of his wedding ring.

They don't speak much about Zelena, not anymore anyway – have both agreed that if they need to, the other will listen without judgement, but it's a painful past, and they would both much rather curl into the other, let the minutes tick by with nothing else but matching heart beats lulling them to sleep.

"You okay?"

Her question pulls him from the recesses of his mind as he smiles and nods – no sense in dwelling on a past when the future is in front of him.

"Perfectly fine my love"

Her eyebrow arches in question at him, and as quick as it does, Robin leans in to kiss away her wonder, humming into her lips with a smile as he tugs her closer.

"You taste like cinnamon and coffee"

The chuckle that escapes her makes his heart flutter. After all this time, she is the reason his heart beats, will always beat. Her lips curl into a shy smile as her fingers tug against his again, and they move down the street again.

"it's oddly warm for snow?" she comments absently.

He nods, gazing around their surroundings, it definitely isn't normal for this to be happening. Curling around the corner, Robin's arm moves around Regina's shoulder, nuzzling her into the crook of his body, letting her warm caramel smell envelope him. She leans against him as they wait, running her knuckles gently along his sternum, absent patterns that soothe her. A bead of sweat trails down the small of her back, the air so thick and warm the need for her wool coat seems utterly ridiculous now.

It's to hot for December.

The bell rings and the school doors fly open, letting the steadily growing population of youth in Storybrooke flood out. Kids race out at every direction, hollering and playing as parents slowly move in to claim them. Her eyes coast the crowd, frowning slightly at the fact she hasn't seen either of her boys yet. It's unusual, they always walk out together, rather quickly to. Her fingers tap against Robin's chest anxiously as the playground thins out.

"Was Emma supposed to pick them up today?"

Regina shakes her head, her heart beat picking up slowly with that prickle of fear.

"Odd, I'm sure they are just held back", Robin matches her concerning frown. They stand for what feels like an eternity at the fence, staring at the doors that have swung closed. Chewing on her lower lip, Regina huffs, "Maybe we should go inside?"

Robin nods, gripping her hand in his own as the make way to the school. She nearly one the verge of tearing the entire building apart until she finds her children

"MOM!"

Her heart stammers at his voice, she and Robin spinning on the spot together, exhaling relieved breaths as their boys wave from the other side of the school.

"Henry, we didn't see you" She hugs him in tight, silently thanking whoever that they are okay.

"Gina Gina‼"

She smiles at the tug on her hand, flicking her eyes down to see a toothy grin beaming up at her.

"Hello my little knight" Regina hums, nuzzling into his curly brown hair as she settles him on her hip; "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yup! I drew a picture, and Henry met a girl"

"Dude‼"

The smaller boy shrinks and giggles into Regina's neck, as both she and Robin arch an inquisitive eyebrow at the teenager. The blush that blooms in his cheeks accompanied with the embarrassed roll of hazel eyes, nearly makes Regina chuckle.

"A lady friend hey?" Robin bumps his step sons elbow with a cheesy grin.

Henry groans, slinging his backpack over his shoulder- "she just a friend"

"Oh, and why haven't I heard of this _friend_ " his mother smiles – her warm brown eyes sparkling as she suppresses her laugh.

Roland decides to make things even worse when he pipes up "They are all icky like you and daddy!"

"No we aren't!" Henry roars, desperate to find a way to hide from the shocked looks on his parents faces. Robins' is pure giddiness, his lips clamped tight as he begins to shake through his uncontrollable snort. But Regina…her jaw is dropped and apparently she can't decide whether to take offence that she and Robin are " _icky"_ , or have a minor melt down that her son has a crush. He surely can't be old enough to be thinking about girls… _can he?_

Robin can't hold it in anymore, between the look on Regina's face, and Henry's absolute mortification, it is beyond comical, and he erupts in laughter. Clapping Henry on the shoulder as he wipes tears away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry lad-" he snorts "but you're mother looks as though—" another hiccup of giggling "—she has just seen a ghost". He doubles over, desperate to inhale some breath.

Regina scoffs with a half hearted scowl "No I don't!"

Robin howls harder, and now even Roland and Henry are joining in with him, finding amusement in her expression.

"I just didn't know about this girl…what's her name? Do I know her?"

"Relax mom. She is new"

 _New!?_

Another new person in town…and the funny weather…her heart skips a frantic beat for an entirely different reason. Fortunately Robin seems to catch on as well, his laughter suddenly dying down as he flicks his eyes over to Regina who is doing her best to not look overtly concerned.

"What's the lady's name?"

"Jessalyn"

She has definitely not heard of this girl before, and if there is one thing Regina hates, it's strangers…they make her feel threatened…especially strangers that are _friends_ with her son.

"She lets me call her Jazz" Roland absently adds, climbing off of Regina who is standing rather still for his liking.

"Does she now? Looks like Henry may have some competition for the lady's heart" Robin jests, hoping to lighten the mood as he catches Regina's eyes once more. He understands her, what she is thinking. A young girl certainly can't be that much harm, at least he doesn't wish to think as much. "How about we grab milkshakes at Granny's before heading home?"

The boys holler in agreeance, high fiving each other before turning to head down the street.

"I'm sure it's nothing"

His voice snapping her out of the frozen nature of her mind. Biting down on her lower lip, she sighs, running a hand through her hair. The nape of her neck is damp…it's definitely too damn hot. Robin presses a quick kiss to her temple before lacing their hands together once more. "Come on, there are milkshakes with our names on them" he smiles, and she tries to return the gesture, but fails miserably. The smile from her face faded and Robin absolutely abhors it when his wife is not smiling.

He tugs her to the right, pushing her up against a tree, pinning her in front of him.

"Robin what -"

His lips crash into hers, hard at first before he sucks in her lower lip, tasting the remnants of her earlier coffee still lingering. He moulds into her body, pressing his hips into hers, a hand flat underneath her breast, the other holding her hand against his chest. He kisses her till they can't breathe, till the small tight little moan that escapes her throat has him pulling back. He smiles, smug perhaps, at the fact her eyes are still closed, lips reddened by his affectionate attack, and her breathing slightly stuttered. But she isn't smiling… at least not yet. Dazed for certain, but that's not what he wants.

He lands a row of kisses along her jaw, over her cheekbone, across her brow, down the bridge of her nose, pecking as many spots as he possibly can, and finally he can feel her smiling, the small light airy laugh that parts as her hands press into his chest in a half hearted effort to push him away.

"Okay-okay, you idiot, stop" she laughs, turning her face slightly away, but that only opens up her neck to his affections instead. He nips and kisses playfully, his hands gripping tightly around her waist as she happily hums.

Moving a touch back, her eyes are hooded, but bright and sparkling as she smiles that one damn smile that sets his heart alight. Job well done, he smirks to himself.

They need to catch up to their kids, but Robin can't resist, leaning in to catch her lips once more, soft and languid before they pull apart, leaving with one last peck on the tip of her nose.

"Come on, the kids will be waiting"

"And whose fault is that" Regina arches a playful eyebrow.

"I couldn't help myself" Robin shrugs with a grin

Stepping into his space, Regina lets her hands smooth over the dark green of his shirt, feeling the thickness of his chest as he breathes into her palms. Her tone drops an octave as she stands up on her tip toes, letting her warm breath coast across his mouth. Robin swallows thick at the sudden change in their body language, nipping at Regina thumb pad that slides across his lower lip. "Do you need to be taught some self control thief?".

Exhaling hard, he leans into her body once more, pressing her firmly into the tree. Her chest arches into him as she groans slightly at the shift, feeling the beginning of his arousal grinding into her. His lips are brushing against hers, Regina's tongue darting out to taste him quickly before pulling away in challenge.

It's really hot (the weather) she thinks, it's stifling, and now having this fire building in her stomach thanks to well an equally hot husband who has now decided to kiss the life out of her…it's really damn hot.

"MOM? ROBIN?"

They break apart, panting, Regina licking her lips, tasting a touch of salt and mint. She chuckles, patting his stubbled blonde cheek before extricating herself from his arms. "Guess schools out of session for today".

Robin groans, adjusting his jeans in an effort to hide the effect that Regina Locksley has on him.

"What if I got detention"

"Oooh, I think Granny Lucas is the one that runs that"

Robin laughs with a shake of his head, kissing her cheek quickly before lacing their hands together, walking until they catch their boys, who merely shake their heads in mutual annoyance at their "ickiness".

"He out like a light"

She nods, "you should take him to bed"

"I'll meet you upstairs" – Robin leaves with a quick kiss on her lips, before scooping up his boy, who is burrowed into a pile of blankets, snoring away. Stretching out on the couch, Regina finds Henry, sitting on the opposing chair, eyes glued to his cell phone, a hint of a grin on his face as his fingers type furiously.

When did he get to be so big? He's taller than her, his shoulders filling out, jaw coming in strong. When did that little bundle of baby softness suddenly turn into a young man. She see's him blush, running his hand behind his neck at whatever is on his screen, and her heart skips when she see's him get that look in his eyes. It's the same look Daniel used to get when they were young, the look Robin gives her in the morning when he snuggles tighter into her, that sparkling gaze the Charmings pass to each other every day.

Clearing her throat, she turns to lay on her side and face him, hoping that it will seem less dominating if she hunkers down low under the blanket.

"What?" Henry stumbles, realizing his mother has obviously been watching him.

"Nothing" she smiles back,

With a heavy roll of his eyes, he exhales "okay, you get 1 question"

"5 questions" she bargains

"no way – you can have 3 and that's my final offer" he retorts.

Three is enough.

"Jessalyn right?"

Henry grunts in acknowledgment

"Where did you guys meet?"

"School"

"Where is she from?"

"She's an exchange student"

"That doesn't really answer my question"

"I don't know actually, I never asked her"

"Who are her parents?"

"Thats a fourth question"

Her jaw drops as she frowns, "no it's not"

"Yeah, you asked her name, where we met, and where she is from…that's three"

"Okay, I was just making sure that was her name, it wasn't an actual question"

"Tough luck mom"

Henry smiles, sending Regina an all too familiar expression of " _I won, you lost_ "… standing he walks over to her, chuckling at the deep set frown on her face. Sitting down in the V of space in the couch, he leans down to press a kiss to her head, "Good Night Mom"

"I still say I only got 2 questions"

He laughs as she throws a pillow at him as he walks away. She hears him bump into Robin on the steps, a goading "mom's grumpy" in passing, followed by a chuckle. She glares at the steps until Robin comes into view, dimpled grin on his face as he walks over to the couch.

"Hey grumpy pants…what happened?"

"I'm not grumpy"

"Ah yes, I can tell by the soft tone of your voice"

She smacks him on the arm, before pulling the blanket up and over her head.

"Regina"

She huffs but says nothing.

There are moments, like right now when Robin finds it incredibly hard to believe that this was once the most feared ruler in all of the Enchanted Forest and beyond. This small woman, who is curled up in childish defiance under a blanket because her son outsmarted her. He can't help by laugh as he grips the blanket to pull it away from her. Apparently her Majesty wants to put a fight. Her hands tug the blanket back, rolling over onto stomach to anchor them. The former Evil Queen is wrapped in a knitted blanket like a burrito.

Leaning back on the couch, Robin pats her bum lightly "you know, _your highness_ , when I was a lad, the last person I wanted to talk about the desires of my heart to was my mother"

Regina snorts in annoyance.

"My father, however. He and I shared quite a few musing moments about what fine creatures beautiful women are"

"Great—by all means, take Henry to the strip club while you're at it"

Robin frowns, not really knowing what a strip club is, but by the sarcastic sharpness of his wife's voice, he figures it's nowhere decent for a young boy.

"All I'm saying, is that maybe you only got 3 questions because you're his mother…it's possible I can talk a bit more out of him"

She throws the blankets off her, sitting up tall, utterly shocked at what he is suggesting. "I can talk just fine to Henry"

"I never said you couldn't"

"But -"

"But think of it from his perspective. You're his mom. And you wanted to have an inquisition on the boy. We men are more quiet, reserved things, sharing our feelings aren't exactly what we do easily"

Regina laughs, "You? Robin please, you wear your heart on your sleeve, I have the love letters to prove it"

He can't deny that, he does like to shower his lady with all the affection and praise he can "I am a rare breed"

"Indeed" she arches her eyebrow at him.

"I'll talk to him"

Grimacing, she climbs over onto his lap, settling into his hips and crook of his neck "He's too young to have a girlfriend"

"I had my first love at 13…technically by Sherwood Forest Standards, Henry is a year behind in the game"

He hisses when Regina nips at his neck. "He's too young, I don't want him dating till he is….well never"

Robin chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist and underneath her backside as he stands. "Come on Mrs. Locksley, let me take you to bed". She hums into the skin on his neck, peppering his jaw with light dotted kisses "I seem to recall, someone still has a lesson they need to be taught".

She is sweating, the air thick and humid as it blankets around them. The windows are open, but the wind is non existent. They've all but kicked off every sheet and blanket on the bed, the silk tank top sticking to her skin between her breasts and on her stomach. It's impossible that at 3am in December it is this hot. Something is clearly not right.

Standing up slowly so not to rouse Robin, she walks slowly to the kitchen to grab some water.

It's bright in the house…the need to click on a light isn't there, the sun in blazing in the sky…but it's 3 in the morning, how is that even possible? Settling against the island, she stares out into her backyard, if she didn't know better, one would think it was mid-day in July. Her head begins to pound at the thought of another unwelcome guest. For once it would be nice to not have to run off to fight someone, or something. Maybe they should move to Paris she muses. It looks beautiful there, tons of shops and cafes, the eiffel tower and rivers…it would be a nice change. The image of Robin in a beret, makes her chuckle – there would be no way she'd get him to live in a massive city. Damn forest loving man.

It's a fleeting hope that maybe it's just a freak weather pattern, one that will disappear without causing destruction…a small glimmer of hope that is stamped out the moment her phone rings.

No one calls at this hour unless it's an emergency.

Sighing heavily, she picks up "Hello?"

"Regina! Why are you up?"

"Yes well you did phone me Ms Swan"

"Right – uhhh, can you come meet me at the lake?"

"Now?"

The line goes quiet for a moment, she can hear Emma sucking down on her lip in anxiety. "Regina, I don't really know how to explain it…but the forest is a sand dune"

"What?"

"Can you just come down here?"

"I'll be there in 15"

"Great"

She hangs up, her headache now in full force. So much for peace and quiet. The forest is a sand dune…what the hell was that supposed to mean. Quietly jogging up the steps, she cracks the door open, finding Robin on his back, bare chested, with an arm flopped over his eyes. She could let him sleep, there's no real need to wake him up. Granted he would be furious with her if she just up and left.

"Robin" she whispers, scratching lightly on his chest "Babe, wake up for a second"

He grunts, blinking out the sleep from his eyes "w'ss wrong?" he slurs.

"I'm not sure, but Emma called just now. I'm gonna go meet her at the lake, something is going on"

"J'ou want me to come with you?"

"It's okay – stay with the boys, I'll text you once I get there"

He grumbles, sitting up against the headboard, running a hand along his face "Regina, I'd really rather not have you leave without me being there"

"It's probably nothing Robin. Plus someone has to stay with the boys"

"Henry can watch Roland, he's done it before"

She frowns, biting her lip...she'd rather him stay, just in case there was something dangerous, or someone dangerous. At least if it was just her going, if something did happen…

"Stop thinking that way- I'm not staying here while you go out there alone"

"Emma's going to be there"

Robin arches a eyebrow, "Yes, well as much as I trust the Sheriff, I'd rather be there beside you"

It's the damn way he says it to. He doesn't remark that she needs someone to protect her, but rather wishes to be a partner instead, side by side.

"Fine, just don't-"

"Get in your way, I know. You can say it a hundred times, I still probably won't listen"

She smiles with a sigh "okay, let me just leave Henry a note"

They stand still – shocked and partially in awe. The ground slowly turned from mulch and leaves into light bronzed sand. It waved through the brush, building and hilling the further the walked. With each step, the sun beat down on them, scorching in heat.

They had rounded the last curve, expecting to find the lake nestled between the hills. Instead, there was no water, no grass, no trees, just sand. Mountains and mountains of sand.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma stammered out.

"I have no idea" Regina shook her head. Her throat was parched, lips drying out every second they stood before the unsettling new landscape. Swallowing thickly, Regina takes a further few steps, edging into the sand hills, her magic flowing out from her palms, parting the golden sea. They walked slowly, Robins' bow drawn tight, Emma and Regina both shifting the sand around them.

"Regina, I don't' think anything is here" Emma calls out from behind her.

Frustrated, a blast of magic pulses from Regina's hands, evaporating the sand wall in front of them.

"You were saying Ms Swan?".

"Whoa"

They step forward, slow with Regina's magic guiding out.

"Your Majesty"

She spins on the spot, a fire ball raging in her hand, Robin and Emma on either side of her as they take in the intruder. He's thin, cloaked in black, a golden staff in his right hand, aiding him as he limps towards the trio.

"I apologize, I meant not to frighten you"

"Who are you?" Regina growls, letting the fireball expand. His eyes darken, black as night as he stares at her for a heated moment. She know's those eyes…has seen them before…but where escapes her. His jaw is cut sharp, covered in a straight cut black beard, hair long and tied back in a braid, tucked into the collar of his shirt. She knows his face…she could swear it.

The red ruby that hangs on the base of his neck glows as he shuffles forward, but the limp he is playing doesn't fool her. The way he leans against the double headed snake staff….

Her heart stops. The Agraban Viper. Sidney.

He can see her understanding, forming her own realization at to whom exactly he is. His magic flows out, ghosting along her skin invisibly, snaking up into her mind. It's a wall, a breach she has created, and he frowns imperceptibly as the Queen stares back at him with rage.

Retracting, he edges his magic out to the other two. Creeping slowly up the base of their spines, infiltrating the nerve endings that climb high. He's nearly reached the man's brain, finding little resistance. Easy prey. He reaches, ready to take ahold.

Slamming into the ground, he is thrown back by a blast of magic, roaring through the Queen's hands as she growls at him. He smiles, laughs darkly at her outburst. She is attached to this theif and blonde.

"Oh Your Majesty. You truly are magnificent aren't you" he sneers, standing up tall once more. "I can see why my brother was so taken with you"

Robin frowns, turning for a fraction to catch Regina's eyes, but she stares hard back at the man, looking as though she could breathe fire at any moment should she wish.

"It's an interesting town you have here…I wonder, where is my brother"

"Regina, who the hell is he talking about" Emma gripes beside her.

The Queen says nothing, but her heart is pounding furiously. She doesn't actually know where Sidney is…after the Ice Queen he hadn't been seen in well a good two years almost now. But she knows he hasn't left, he would never leave her. Even after everything she had done to him, trapping him in the mirror, in the asylum, using him as her scapegoat, everything….his infatuation, his disgusting deadly obsession with her, it would keep him here.

"I will find him, even if I have to burn this town, and everyone inside it to the ground".

He is gone in a red cloud of smoke, leaving two confused people staring at a hard set brunette.

She needs to find Sidney, before his brother does.


	2. Jafar Pt2

**Jafar Part 2:**

 **..**

 **...**

Regina love, you need to relax, we will find Sidney" Robin jogs up next to the now thundering and panicked brunette as she hauls down the dark sidewalk, running her hands through the long dark chocolate tendrils. How can she relax? How would that even be possible when there is once again, another madman out to seek revenge on her and destroy everything she loves.

But they want her to _relax_ ….

When was the last time she even saw Sidney? It's been at least two years right? He certainly wasn't around when she got back from New York with Robin…or those god awful few months when Robin's heart was stolen by Zelena, and he definitely wasn't there after Camelot.

God where is he?

Her boots click against the stone ground, still untouched by snow though it continues to fall from the sky above. Clearly this new visitor, is messing around with the weather. Great. Just Perfect. Maybe if she could just freaking find Sidney and hand him over, they would leave without issue….Regina snorts to herself at the thought, no villain ever leaves peacefully, there is always damage left behind.

What would it be this time? Who would it be that would end up wounded? Clearly she was the primary target, but that isn't what has her heart pounding furiously in her chest. It's always the secondary players, the ones that are singled out to cause the most pain. Tear down the end person by picking apart those that they love, those they will protect without fear…which pretty much means her entire family is once again in jeopardy. The knots in her stomach churn as they walk into Granny's diner, the morning breakfast crew already settled in, the brewing bubble of fresh coffee hitting her as she walks through the door. Emma had sent Snow and David a text, asking them to watch Henry and Roland while Regina and Robin were out figuring this next problem.

Slumping down into the booth, the building of a migraine threatens as Granny sets down three cups of coffee, Robin and Emma sliding into seats around her. Robin's hand instinctively lands on her thigh, his thumb smoothing small lines in an effort to calm the storm that is raging in her head. It's nice, but isn't going to make anything go away, or anyone for that matter.

"So, any ideas where Sidney could be?"

"Honestly, no. I haven't seen him since he sided with the Ice Queen"

"You mean after you trapped him in the mirror again right?"

Regina glares at the blonde who immediately realizes what she just said…she shifts nervously, grabbing the mug of coffee as a distraction, a tight "that's not what I meant" crackling out behind the white ceramic cup. Rolling her eyes heavy, Regina settles back into the seat, staring down at her own mug, her reflection staring back. The history of her and Sidney is probably one of the messiest, most manipulative and backstabbing fiascos, yet they always had a strange partnership…even after everything. Everything both had done to the other, she new deep down, Sidney would come back if she needed him to. It's who he was, the obsessive infatuation that drove him to curse himself, wishing to always be by her side till the end of time.

The sound of his voice in her memory sends a shiver down her spine. She knew what he would do, if she played her cards right, gave him false hope of a future together, the genie would grant whatever wish she had, and he did. He killed the King on the hope of setting her free to love him instead. It's foolish on his part, but a man who never had known love couldn't have seen what she was doing back then. The makings of the Evil Queen, a monster, a terrorizer. It was to simple; a glancing touch here, catching his eyes with a small shy smile, poetic words that drew him further and further in. She'd be lying to say, it wasn't nice. To have someone pay that much attention to her, to give her what she wanted, making her feel important, like she was someone worthy of love. The king surely hadn't, and at that point she was hell bent on murdering both him and Snow White.

He did what she couldn't, and for that he paid the price. Bound to her for life, to be her servant, the eyes that no one could see, watching and reporting back like a faithful pet. Her mind fogs as his face floods her vision, dark deep set eyes that drilled into her with a mix of love and contempt. She'd used him in Storybrooke to…but then Emma Swan came into town and everything went to shit, well at least for the first 4 years. The last memory she has of seeing Sidney is in her mirror when he told her of his betrayal, the switching of sides to the Ice Queen…it has to be related to her…which is really another dead end given that the woman is well, dead.

Grimacing, she stares into the brown liquid….her heart jumping at the fraction of an image that ghosts into view for a second before fading. It was him, it had to be him, she knows those eyes anywhere…but how?

"Regina? Love you alright?" Robin's soft voice pulls her back from the frozen shock, his bright blue eyes creasing in concern at the wided-eyed expression on her face, her hands tensed around the ceramic mug as his own come up to gently set it back onto the table, prying her fingers from it and into his own hand.

"You look like you just saw a ghost" Emma questions in confusion.

Did she? Is he a ghost? Not really – he would have to be dead…but he's not. At least not to her knowledge, which means that he has to be out there…watching her once more. The nausea builds in her stomach at the thought, the intrusion of his face once more into her life. It had been one of the worst parts of having him trapped in the mirror. Everywhere she went, any reflection there was, his face would be there, watching her, being by her side as he so wished. There wasn't an escape, and it soon began to feel more invading and grotesque- the constant spying, flickers of his eyes while she lay in bed, washed herself in the basin, dressed herself. Swallowing down the bile that burns in her throat, she grips Robin's hand tight, leaning her forehead that pounds with the headache into his shoulder, at least he feels safe.

"Why don't I take you home?"

"We can't. I have to find Sidney"

"Regina, he'll still be missing in a few hours, we can re-group, bring in the towns people to start up search parties and what not, but you need rest my love"

She shakes her head as her eyes close, they can't wait. Who knows what this new villain will do in a few hours.

"We don't have time"

"I'll take over for now. Go Home. Send my parents here and we will call you in a few hours?"

"While I appreciate the gesture, whoever this man is, he is clearly after me, and as both of you know, I don't exactly back down that easily. Headache or not" she grimaces.

Robin's lips press into her temple softly "Just for a few hours, I promise. Then we can head out to look for Sidney alright?". She knows she should be there, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a few hours to just regroup, get her head on straight so she stops seeing Sidney in her coffee and can go out with the right mindset. Nodding with a small smile, Robin pulls her from the booth, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as Emma waves them off.

They walk in quiet as the small town begins to bustle to life, hands intertwined as they turn the corner, the mansion coming into view. Sighing, she leans into Robin's arm, exhaustion getting the best of her as he finds his keys, opening the thick wooden door and he guides her through, pulling off her coat before wrapping his arms around her waist, tugging her back into his body as he nuzzles into her hair. "It's going to be okay. We will figure this out together"

Resting into his embrace, she tilts slightly so his lips can press into the side of her head, the spice and woody scent filling into her nose with a deep inhale. "I hope so" she mumbles tiredly, before pulling out from his arms. The house is mostly silent, save for the hushed voices of Snow and Charming that are coming from the kitchen.

"How'd it go? Who was there? Did you find anything?" Snow questions rapidly as they make their presence known. Regina grumbles slightly at the sudden inquisition, it's definitely too early to be dealing with Snow White, and her head is throbbing alongside the ever quelling urge to vomit.

"Emma will tell you everything, she's waiting at the diner for you both now" Robin interjects, seeing the obvious discomfort exuding from his wife who is leaning rigidly on her forearms against the island countertop. "I don't understand, did something bad happen? Is everyone alright?"

"Snow please," Regina grits out, "just go talk to Emma. Robin and I will meet you there in a few hours"

The pixie haired brunette frowns, not happy with being dismissed before answers are given, but it's clear Regina isn't in the mood to talk, and Robin is waiting like a hawk behind as he comments "Thank you for watching the boys, we appreciate it"

David smiles, grabbing Snow's hand as they move out of the kitchen and into the doorway, bidding a goodbye before heading back out, the door slamming sends a painful jolt through Regina's brain, a tight irritated hiss escaping at the nuisance. Snow could learn to shut a door gently for christs sake.

"Migraine?" Robin asks as his palms find the expanse of her back, running smoothly up her spine and into the nape of her neck, thumbs finding the pressure points at the base and beginning to rub in small gentle circles as Regina nods. "What can I do for you?"

Her heart glows a touch, he is always trying to make sure she is taken care of, something no one had ever done for her before, it makes her love him just a fraction more, if it was even possible. "Whiskey?" she grumbles

"Might be just too early for that" Robin chuckles. "How about you head up to bed, take a shower and I'll come give you a back rub?"

"The boys will be up soon"

"I'll get them ready for school, don't worry, I can pack a lunch every now and then you know."

Regina snickers, feeling a small smile prick against her lips.

"Go on, Your Majesty, that's an order"

"Oh? Look at you being all dominant and cracking the whip"

"Only if you want me to, I know how much you like it"

"I think it's too early for dirty sex talk"

Robin laughs, pulling Regina up and into his arms for a quick chaste kiss, tapping her bum with a wink and smirking "off you go young lady". Rolling her eyes, she pats his cheek, a flood of happiness surging through her – it feels wonderful to be like this, in love, to be loved back.

"You're gonna pay for that you know" her dark eyebrow arches, "I'm the Queen, usually I give the orders, thief" she drawls out the last word heavy, knowing how the nickname gets her husband all hot and bothered, and she is reveling in the sharp intake of breath he takes, the flush that creeps onto his cheeks as he bites down with a smile on his lower lip. Kissing him quickly, Regina extracts herself from Robin's arms and makes her way upstairs, thankful for being talked into taking a few hours to rest and recharge, there is a sinister feeling she is going to need all the strength she has.

 ************xx************

The soap flows down her body, sweeping away the remnants of sand and dirt from the night, the warmth of the water penetrating into the tight muscles on her back. Sighing heavily, she rinses the rest of the conditioner from her hair, pulling it over her shoulder, smiling at it's growing length that is near past her nipples now. It's the longest she has ever let it go, since the enchanted forest. Short was nice, easy to maintain, but there is something to say for the length now, the feminine spark she feels running her hands through it, and more so the warm pool in her stomach when Robin's hands are the ones gliding through it.

Stepping out of the water and grabbing a towel, she takes a minute to wipe down the fogged filled mirror, taking in her reflection. It's doesn't escape her how different she not only feels but looks. Gone are the dark sad angry eyes, the permanent scowl on her lips. The long forgotten Evil Queen is replaced by a lighter version of herself, and it's soul soothing. Leaning in to the mirror, her fingers trace along the scar on her lip, her eyes staring intensely at the permanent marking, and then it's not the mark that she see's.

Stumbling back her hand flies up to her thundering heart, her breath stuttering as dark chocolate eyes glare back at her, a smirk on his glowing face before it fades again. She thought the coffee thing was a trick, but she is certain (unless she is going crazy) that he was just there, in her mirror. Shaking slightly, she grabs her towel, wrapping it around her body as she slams the bathroom door shut, crawling under the cool sheets.

It could just be her mind going into overdrive over the new need to find the Genie…it has to be. He isn't stuck in her mirrors anymore, he can't be. The Ice Queen had lifted his curse, at least Regina had figured as much, given that she hadn't seen him around since then. It's unsettling, the nerves in her stomach at the idea that he is possibly once again spying on her without her knowledge.

Curling under the covers, the darkness surrounds her, the ache in her head settling as she pops a quick sleeping pill, hoping that it will keep the image of Sidney's face out of her mind. Just a few hours, and then she can set to work on finding him, getting rid of him and his brother before anything horrible can happen.

 ****************xx*****************

If this is a dream, it's a damn good one. Warm palms running up and down her back, kneading into her low back, smoothing up into her shoulders, rubbing densely on her neck. Hunkering down farther into the pillow, she sighs, happy to let this dream continue as Robin's hands move low, thumbs pressing hard circles into the small of her back, the cool cream warming under his ministrations. He hits a tight knot, sending a jolt of pain momentarily through her…maybe it's not a dream after all, not when his thick timbered voice is asking if she is alright. Cracking her eyes open slightly, the room is solely lit by the late morning sun, and sure as can be, Robin is sitting beside her, palms on her bare skin as he frowns concerned at her discomforted hiss.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised a back rub did I not?"

She smiles, humming in agreement that yes indeed he did, and he mine as well not stop now. Chuckling he situates himself closer, squirting more lotion onto her skin before continuing to massage out the tender muscles. Back and forth, up and down, pressing hard on small hidden pressure points till they relax, a light scratching down her back that sends tingles to the tips of her fingers. She could let him do this for hours, especially when he finds the hard cording around her neck, using his thumbs to drag through the tissues before caressing and kneading once more.

He ventures from the top of her spine, into the nape of her neck, rolling gently at the base of her skull before gliding down to her shoulders, soothing down her arms and into her palms. She flinches as he hits the spot between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing the meaty flesh before releasing. And then it's up and over to the other side, down her bicep, lightly gripping on her forearm and into her hand, tugging at the finger joints till they pop and release.

"You're a talent you know that" she hums into the pillow

Robin leans over, kissing her temple with a smirk - "Fond of my hands are we?"

"I think you know the answer to that – ow!" she jilts, tugging away slightly as Robin ushers a quick apology for pushing to hard, opting to bring her palm up to his lips, pressing a line of dotted affection across her knuckles. Moving up to her back once more, he skates a hand down to her cheeks, squeezing the ample flesh in his palms, exhaling hard at the deep throaty moan that echoes from Regina. He loves her ass, tells her probably every day in some fashion. Focusing on his obsession, he shifts slightly down the bed, in between her thighs that are spread just slightly open to accommodate him and his ever wandering hands.

He squeezes, rolls, kneads and grips her muscles, running down the length of her long toned thighs across the meaty calves and into the arches of her feet- a smile glued to his face as she continues to sigh, moan and arch into him, letting go the tension that plagues her slowly but surely. It's not exactly fair that she is laying naked underneath and before him, making these groaning needy noises, her skin slick from the cream, his body reacting on his own accord, stiffening as the blood rushes south. But this is for her, he can wait till later.

"Roll over love" he grips her hips lightly, helping to flip Regina onto her back, needing to take a moment to steady himself as her front comes into view. God surely was in a good mood the day he created her. "You okay?" she drawls thickly, a knowing smirk on her face as she watches the flush creep into Robin's neck, his tongue darting out to wet his desert dry lips as he nods, bending back to focus on his task of relaxing her. He starts with her thighs, running his thumbs along the muscle lines, her foot draped over his shoulder, completely relaxed as she lolls her head back, breathing deep and steady, her breasts rising and falling slowly, Robin's eyes locked onto the beautiful perfect swells. Letting her legs drop from his legs, he tugs her down just enough that they can wrap loosely around his waist, locking him into her as he moves up to her stomach.

The light breathless laugh pulls his gaze from her chest, down to the tensing of her abdomen. "It's just ticklish there" she grins, looking down the length of her body to where Robin's palms have landed on her ribs, thumbs meeting at just below her navel. He returns her laugh, muttering an apology, before gently smoothing lotion over the expanse of her torso, curling around her hips…hips that are from what he can tell a fraction thicker than usual…which is odd, he hadn't really noticed Regina gaining weight, but he knows every damn curve of her body, and there most certainly is more of her to feel.

His eyes wander up her torso, finding her chocolate brown eyes watching him softly, a happy sated smile on her lips, hair fallen down, hiding her breasts from his eyes, and that just will not do. Arching an eyebrow with a quick cheeky grin, he brushes the tendrils back, uttering that they are in the way of his massage, a remark that Regina is quick to roll her eyes at, goading him with a witty retort that he hasn't stopped staring at her breasts. He shrugs, admitting she is probably right, granted they are perfect damn breasts.

"If you had to pick?"

He stops, pursing his lips in confusion at her question.

"Between my breasts or my ass"

That's an impossible decision. There is no way he could possibly choose. "I'd be loathe to only have one or the other"

Regina snickers, rolling her hips into his obvious bulge, "gun to your head, pick". His hands stop the grinding of her pelvis into him, he has self control, but not that much, definitely not that much. "I'd have to take a full inspection of both before I could make an appropriate life changing decision here"

"Well you already had your hands on my backside…"

He gets the hint, the dark glint in her eyes a beaconing signal as his hands slide up cupping just underneath the soft swells, kneading softly at the underside of her breast. He does love her breasts. His palm presses against her sternum, holding her gently down as the other hand moves to fully cup her right side, stroking easy as her eyes close, head dropping back down into the pillow, giving him full reign of her body. Rolling a pink pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he has to swallow the urge to lean down and suck the bud into his mouth, devour her completely till she is screaming his name.

The slight shift away from his hand though pulls him back, suddenly seeing the slight grimace on her face. "What's wrong love?"

"They are just unusually sensitive"

Hmmmmph, that's odd, "bad sensitive?"

"No, just more so than usual"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Shaking her head, her hand comes to rest on top of his, kneading her breast gently with both their hands, "maybe just go softer?"

"As you wish"

He returns to his task, both hands full of her now, slowly kneading, his thumbs swiping over her nipples, flicking the buds constantly in a way that finally has Regina arching into him now, hissing in pleasure that is beginning to burn through her body. She's not usually this keyed up from just his hands on her breasts…they must be sensitive, he wonders just how sensitive…if maybe his tongue lapped over the hard peaks if she could possibly climax from it. Curiosity gets the best of him as he leans over her body, lightly tapping one nipple with his tongue, a grin parting on his face at the hitch in her breath – sensitive indeed.

She's a prize like this, writhing and moaning underneath him, his mouth attached to her as he sucks, licks and nips at her chest, soaking the swells in saliva, his other hand rolling the other breast in his hand. Her fingers curl through his hair, holding him tight to her, the inability to control the rocking of her hips into his groin sending pulses of pleasure up her spine. Locking her ankles behind his lower back, a moan escapes as his hard erection grinds against her core, rubbing hard against her clit, that perfect beautiful pressure that has her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her breath panting a little more as his mouth switching sides, attending to the other breast with equal fervour. His name drips from her lips as she keens under him, a gritted hiss as she bites down to keep the wanting groan from echoing out.

She close, so goddamn beautifully close to that peak, sparks roaring through her as Robin nips at her nipple in sync with a roll of his covered cock against her. "Robin…babe…please…I need your fingers" she whines heatedly, gripping onto one forearm, halting the squeezing on her breast to direct him down between her ridiculously wet thighs. The groan that vibrates against her breast as his fingers come into contact with her swollen lips blooms hot in her core, the heated mumbling of how bloody wet she is, how slick and tight, that the feeling of her is incredible as he presses a finger inside her, pushing down onto the lower tendons of her core, stretching her walls as he rubs back and forth, pulling out gently to ease a second finger in, curling upwards in search of that one patch of sensitive skin inside.

She bucks underneath him, a tight scream etching as his fingers thump into her, grinding and scissoring inside her walls that are dripping, hips rolling steadily, matching the pace of his pounding fingers, her breath becoming increasingly staggered as her thighs begin to tremble. "God, fu…fuck. Don't stop, more baby, please…aaahh…right there….right there….fuck Robin" – he can feel her contracting against his fingers, squeezing and tightening as arousal pools in his palm, slickening his palm, leaving a hard slapping noise as his hand continues to thrust in and out, pulling her climax to the brink.

His teeth nip at her hardened nipple the same time as a third finger stretches her, his thumb finding her pulsating clit, rubbing tight measured circles on the nub as she begins to writhe uncontrollably, begging him not to stop, to never fucking stop. She comes hard, arching up into his hand with a guttural throaty scream, tensing against his fingers that continue to pull and press into her, dragging out her orgasm as long as possible. Parting from her breast, Robin watches the pleasure coarse through her face, eyes cinched tight together, mouth dropped open, sucking in tight greedy breaths, the beautiful rose flush on her skin patterning across her entire body as she begins to calm, falling down into the pillows once more with a heavy sigh.

He strokes her slowly a few more times before slipping out of her, the evidence of her climax thick on his hand, grinning he catches her eyes with a smirk before sucking off each individual digit, groaning about how good she tastes.

Settling down beside her, his hand lays across her stomach, a slight small swell he hadn't actually noticed before. His heart skips a beat as his mind slams into overdrive, his smile widening as a possible realization comes into play.

"Regina love?"

"Mmmmm?"

Chewing his inner cheek Robin takes a second to figure out how to bring up the subject, knowing it could go in many different directions and given that she is laying perfectly sated beside him, he'd really rather not disturb the peace.

"Your breasts have gotten bigger…"

"What?" her eyes crack open, an eyebrow arched as Robin continues, palming her chest once more softly "I'm just saying, they've grown, not much, but I can tell"

"You can tell?"

"I pay close attention to your body my love" he grins continuing on as Regina eyes him up and down "and, they are more tender, more sensitive as I think we just discovered"

She hums in agreement, licking her lips in the afterglow of her orgasm. "And your hips, they too have gotten thicker"

"Are you trying to tell be that I've gained weight or something?"

Chuckling Robin leans down to press a chaste kiss to her lips "nothing of the sort my love. All i'm saying is that you've been rather tired the past few weeks, had a few dizzy spells here and there…."

Sitting up on her elbows, Regina stares up at Robin with wide eyes, her heart beating frantically as his hand settles back onto her lower stomach. Her hand laces with his as she swallows hard "you think I might be pregnant?"

"I think there are some interesting signs that may point to it"

Exhaling hard, her eyes lock onto their hands on her stomach, Robin's thumb smoothly running little circles on the now apparently obvious tiny little swell. How in the hell had she not noticed! What if this is a sign already, she didn't even realize she was pregnant, what kind of mother doesn't feel her baby? Her eyes prickle with tears, great now she is getting emotional, and feeling oddly sick at the same time.

"Hey, it's going to be fine"

"How can you know that?"

"Regina, together you and I have raised some pretty amazing kids, trust me, a third one won't be our demise" he chuckles, kissing her temple lightly "however, before we go into complete panic mode, how about you take a pregnancy test? There are still a few in the bathroom I believe"

Swallowing down hard, Regina bites on her low lip, a flush of nerves bubbling through her though Robin is right. She raised Henry and he turned out beautiful, Roland just as spectacular…surely a third baby, if she is even pregnant won't be any different…plus she has Robin now. It could be so different this time, having someone beside her, helping her. Her heart suddenly swells with the possibility, the image a baby girl blonde hair, blue eyes – or wait, maybe brown hair and blue eyes – or even another little boy, a picture perfect replica of Robin. But what if she isn't…what if she is concocting all this hope up in her head for nothing.

"Do you want to take a test?"

Stealing her nerve, she nods, slowly standing up on jelly legs and heading to the bathroom, rummaging through the bottom bucket till she finds the pink box. Minutes later she is back in bed beside Robin, head laying against his chest, her palm against his heart beat, a leg draped in between his own as his fingers slowly trailed up and down her back and through her hair, her pregnancy test laying on the bedside table as the 5 minutes tick by ever so slowly.

"Would you want a boy or a girl?" he questions gently.

"Honestly, I'd be terrified of a little girl, but I kind of want one"

"I think I am rather fond of the idea, having a little Regina running around the house"

"Daddy's girl hey?"

"Without a doubt"

Regina chuckles, turning to press a quick kiss into his chest, reveling in the silence of her room. A silence that is all too quickly broken by the sudden harsh ringing of her cell phone. Groaning she leans over the bed, grabbing the intrusive device.

"Hello?"

"Regina!"

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing, well not nothing"

"Spit it out Miss Swan"

"Ruby found something"

"And by something you mean…."

"Sidney's body"

Her heart freezes, the air running shockingly cold around her as Robin frowns down at the sudden change in her body, back to a tense rigid blockade as she scowls.

"You guys should probably come down here. Mom and Dad are gonna go pick up Henry and Roland from school"

"Okay, be there in 5"

The phone clicks and Regina jumps from the bed, swirling both she and Robin into clothes once more, rattling off quickly what Emma had said and just like that they are out of the house in a swirl of purple smoke.

Neither realizing they are leaving behind a white stick with a simple pink plus sign on the bedside table.


	3. Jafar Pt3

**Jafar Part 3**

..

...

Swallowing down her nerves thickly, she stares at the farmhouse, dark and quiet from where she and Robin stand, yet just looking at the place makes her stomach roll, cold sweat beading on the back of her neck. She hates this farmhouse - always has.

It's Gold's - but she knows her sister had taken up residence here for a while before the town knew who she was, and the damage she would inflict. Regina's heart clenches painfully for a moment, her eyes flicking just to her right where Robin stands, rigid with a deep set frown. This must be so god awful for him too. Walking into the home where the woman who cost him so much, who'd nearly stripped away everything he loves, once lived.

She can feel it, how the fury and anguish roll off his body, a puff of warm breath ghosting out in front of him as she reaches over to squeeze his hand, a simple gesture that she hopes holds so much more. She doesn't miss her sister, not anymore, is unsure if she ever actually did, has internally settled that the deep rooted... _something_...in her soul, she doesn't miss the wicked witch of the west, but rather misses the opportunity at having a sister.

Robin is a different story though. His heart only pulses in anger towards the lost red-head. He has no sadness to give at her departure, not after everything she had put he and Regina through. What does ail him though, is the look on Regina's face on nights where she has crept out from their bed and sat herself in a corner to sip on a cold glass of whiskey.

He knows she wonders, what if, what if, what if.

They see Emma waving from the porch, beckoning them to come inside, oblivious to the swirling turmoil of the couple who stand still a few meters back, holding hands tightly, desperately using the other to lean on, too draw strength from even if no words are being said.

Robin moves first, resigned to the fact they have to go inside, they need to figure out what happened, fix it, and get the hell out of here and back to the safety of their home. Tugging Regina behind him slowly, the grass crunches underneath his boots, his other hand securely on his bow. He doesn't care what is inside or who for that matter, nothing will be touching Regina, come hell or high water.

It's with each step towards the farmhouse, up the three creaky wooden porch steps that the thickness of dark magic builds, a dense suffocating cloud that burns Regina's lungs, starving out the oxygen and light.

She knows the exact scent of this magic, the only person the bitter sweet apple brand could be linked to. A high pitched cackle rings through her head, ricocheting around in torment as Robin pushes the door open, a pair of piercing blue eyes glare maliciously in her mind, baiting Regina to take another step forward, to dare enter where the darkness is palpable, tangible.

She wonders if Robin can hear her too, can sense the darkness that is engulfing them.

Apparently not as his footsteps never falter, but Emma's face tells an entirely different story as they turn to find the blonde, face scrunched up tight, one hand over her nose and mouth, green eyes watering slightly.

It's cloyingly sweet, to the point she swears she can taste the bile in her throat, her jaws tensing, teeth clenching tightly together, and she has to stop, has to take a moment to figure out how to breathe in this place without passing out. Her own hand shooting up to block the putrid invasion.

Robin does notice now, well maybe not the magic, but the twinned expression on both Regina and Emma's faces - something is wrong. Tensing, he feels Regina push against the crook of his shoulder, turning his body towards her, and he is fuming at the trembling sickly state she is in, a tinge of grey on her olive skin, pink in her cheeks nearly imperceptible, whiskey brown in her eyes glassing over, rimming red as stinging tears build.

They are leaving, now. There is no point in subjecting her to this..whatever this is...but he doesn't like it, refuses to have her stand here for another moment whilst something invisible attacks her. Robin reaches to grab her hand once more, guide her out back to safety, but she moves into his arms too quick, burrowing herself into the nook of his neck, fingers gripping onto the dark green coat. The tension in her body has him rooted to the spot, his hands wrapping around her shoulders on instant, a twinge of fear mixing with the clouding of confused uncertainty as to what is happening.

He feels the hot air of her exhale on his skin, followed by a greedy intake of air, repeated over and over as they stand locked together, one of his hands moved to card through her hair, stroking smoothly through her long chocolate locks.

"Regina, love? What's wrong?". He questions quietly, but she just shakes her head, tucking in tighter for the next breath that seems almost painful in size.

It's working - breathing him in instead, loading her lungs with his spiced pine scent to block out the dark bitterness of apple, her mind focusing solely on the fact he smells like forest, he smells like safety, smells like home.

It's a sequence she plays over and over, breathe him in, exhale Zelena out. He is warm, his pulse is steady under her palm, he is safe, she is safe with him.

The erratic beating of her heart slows, thudding in normal pattern once more, the wave of nausea seeming to abate for now - no doubt in thanks to the roaming of his warm palms along her back, the whispered timber of his voice in her ear asking if she is alright, what can he do, what does she need.

"It's Zelena's magic - it's suffocating - just the smell of it"

Robin turns to Emma, who seems to be having an easier time standing in the house, though her words are still muffled behind her palm.

 _Magic has smell? Has a scent linked to it?_ That is something he had never heard of, Regina had never mentioned before, and for a moment he wonders what her scent is, what rich royal perfume is associated with his Queen. A pang of envy courses through him at the thought, he will ask her later, get a full description, create it in his own mind just so he knows one more thing about her, another note in the the endless novel of Regina Mills.

Puzzled he glances back down at Regina, pressing a light kiss into her temple, he can't exactly fight magical scent with his bow and arrow…but something is calming his wife's nerves, something about him and the way she is inhaling hard into his skin.

Grinning, Robin realizes exactly what she is doing - has to tamp down the urge to poke fun at her for using his "forest" smell as her anchor, when for months she had scoffed at him for it - later, definitely later he will goad her over it.

"Regina? Use my scarf"

She stills underneath him for a second, no doubt perplexed as to what he means; but his hands are gently easing her back, enough that the sour stench of her sister is pooling around her once more, has her immediately leaning back into Robin's shoulder, greedily pulling in as much air as she can.

Holding her to his chest with one arm, he unwraps his burgundy scarf quickly with the other - the faster they can find Sidney and get out of here the better.

"Use this, cover your nose with it" - he hands her the material, stuffs it into her hands in truth, a bunched ball that she immediately pulls up to her face, eyes closed as she sucks in another breath, her eyes closing gratefully at his thinking.

This will work, this can work.

She nods, smiling a thank-you from her eyes at Robin before turning back to Emma, arching a high dark eyebrow in silence, a demanding question as to what the plan is now.

Thankfully Emma seems to catch on, "he's downstairs with Ruby".

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Just like that Regina is following Robin down a set of metal stairs, her skin prickling in goosebumps at the frozen chill in the air, it's damp, and cold, and so bloody dark she can barely see a damn thing. Why Emma hasn't bothered to turn on a light, or just illuminate the room is beyond Regina.

For all the power that Emma may have as the _saviour_ , she is really idiotic with it's use sometimes, she internally growls, waving her hand irritated, lighting up the entire basement, bringing the concrete walls and floor into plain sight.

"Uh thanks, I didn't think of that"

 _Clearly_ she snorts, smiling into Robin's scarf as he lets out a muffled chuckle of his own.

Ruby's red jacket comes into view first, around the corner, where she is leaning against a wall, arms crossed, nose scrunched up in a scowl - but her eyes are dead set on the ground, unmoving and Regina's heart hammers heavy against her ribs as she follows Ruby's gaze.

Half of her had hoped it wasn't true, that her once Magic Mirror wasn't dead and gone...but she see's the brown leather of his shoes, tweed grey pants damp and dirty, legs sprawled out at an awkward angle. She grimaces at the mustard yellow of his shirt - the man had awful, awful taste - a brown checkered tie strew about his thin torso, a hand extended open in rigidity, the other on top of his chest.

Death is nothing new for the Queen, she has seen it a hundred times over and over, and yet the glassy vacant eyes in those of the deceased, will forever have her stomach turning in knots. It's impossible to not look, too not stare at the empty hollowness of his dark brown eyes, they seem locked onto her, two burning holes of rage, desolate, yet filled with accusations. The lump in her throat doubles in size, seemingly blocking off her ability to breath. He is looking at her, she could swear a small pull of his upper lip flinches, for a fraction of a second, a tiny smirk on his pallid face. He is dead though, he has to be...that's why they are here, this is his body...he is dead.

Her heart pounds furiously, a touch of light headedness blooms inside though she holds steady against Robin. She had seen his eyes in her coffee...his face in her bathroom mirror...she is looking at his lifeless body, not 10 feet away from her...but she can't shake the feeling that something is off. The Genie may be lying ashen on the concrete floor, but her heart twists, clenches and spikes, an unsettling thought that maybe he is not as he seems.

"Any idea why he would be here?"

She shakes her head, unable to break her eyes from the his. "I have no idea. I didn't think he even knew of Zelena"

"When was the last time you saw him Regina?" Ruby speaks out finally.

"When the Ice Queen was here"

"So after we thought Zelena was dead then?"

Regina nods, at the tightness of the basement grows, the walls seeming to enclose upon them, gradually sucking the air out. "I cast him back into my mirror…" she confesses lowly "...after Zelena came back as Marian…" Robin's hand squeezes tight on her shoulders - she hasn't ever told Robin why Sidney was back in the mirror...given the fact she had wanted to use the Genie to help her…. _remove…._ Marian from the equation, hoping that with the other woman gone, it would have given her and Robin a chance to be together again.

Her heart turns over as she feels Robin's lips press into her hairline, a bubble of guilt at the memory, though she never went through with it. She'd thought about it...had wanted to...put a plan into action only to back out...the Evil Queen wouldn't have given a second thought about taking back what she felt was rightfully hers…

"Regina?"

"Sorry" she swallows, avoiding the curious confused looks of the others "I - uh - I cast him back into the mirror to help me with something, and he turned on me. The last time I saw him, was with Emma on the ice bridge"

To that, Emma nods.

"That still doesn't answer why he is in Zelena's house"

Silence surrounds them.

"When was Zelena here?" Ruby asks. "When did she live here?".

"When she first arrived in Storybrooke"

"Has anyone else been here since?"

"I have no idea, though I doubt Gold would be renting this place out exactly".

Emma frowns, staring down at Sidney, "Regina...if Zelena was using this place, maybe she also was using it after New York City….after she escaped from the hospital I mean"

"Still doesn't explain why he is here"

"What if they were working together?"

"Sidney and Zelena? For what?"

"Revenge"

Regina stills at the word, a word that has followed her around her entire life like a dark cloud…

"If Zelena was using this place after she escaped from the hospital that also means she could have been holding Robin's heart here" Emma grimaces, looking at the pair who are ashen faced at her comment. It could be entirely plausible, it more than likely true...maybe Sidney was being her keeper. Regina's heart thunders as Robin's hand clenches tight against her fingers, the cold clammy sweat pooling in between their palms.

"Do you think she would have taken Sidney's heart too? Like some sort of insurance to hold his loyalty?"

There is no air in this basement, her lips are beyond dry, throat scratching as she swallows deep, nodding at Emma. There is only one way to find out. Stepping slowly, her hand separates from Robin's, the absence harsh as she moves towards Sidney's body. She is shaking, though she tries to steal her nerves, it's not working, not when she bends down, crouching in front of the man, whose eyes still have not left hers, eyes that are silently egging her on. Irritation bubbles as she raises her palm, seeing how bad her fingers are quivering. Huffing out a hard breath, her hand pummels into his chest, and she freezes.

She's going to be sick. Or faint. Either seem like plausible options right now as her mind swirls into a fog, knees buckling under the sudden dizziness, Robin's arms are quick to wrap around her side, as she lolls into him.

"I take it we were right?" Emma runs a hand through her hair. This is not good.

He's holding Regina tight, letting her lean into his chest. They need to get out of here. They found Sidney, he is dead, his heart is missing. That is a problem they can deal with later.

"We should go"

"What about him?" Ruby's eyes cock back down to the lifeless body.

..

...

...

"I'll take him"

A plume of red smoke bursts through the basement, as a dark timbered voice echoes against the concrete walls. Regina is standing tall in an instant, refusing to show this man any weakness, any vulnerability. His black cloak waves about his feet as the smoke settles, his eyes locked onto Sidney's with a maddening scowl, "well this is not the reunion I was anticipating with my brother. Pray tell, which one of you did this?" The question is menacing, solely directed at Regina who matches his glare, hard and heated. "Let me guess, Your Majesty...this does reek of your doing"

"I'd like to take ownership, but no it wasn't me" she smiles, forcing the pulsating nerves to the side, allowing the mask of her former self to come out to play.

Jafar glowers at the Queen, his breath curling around the sculpted cheekbones like steam, a long spindled hand gripping on the golden snake staff. Her eyes flicker down for a moment to the gilded reptilian head, a prickle of fear bubbling as it's eyes glow a dark bloody rouge, it's gone almost instantly, a bare spark before disappearing back into onyx black.

"Well, no matter. I found him, that's all I really needed"

"His heart is gone" Emma stammers, clearly not as adept at hiding her unsettlement at the villain. Jafar's thin black eyebrow arches, almost amused as a slight smile cracks his grey gold skin. "Interesting… that is usually your move, is it not?"

"I've already told you I didn't kill him" Regina exasperates, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"Ahh, right" He sneers back "Well then, he is of no use to you anymore is he? Can't be your prisoner, your spy, your pet?" drawling out the last word, chuckling at the sharp intake of breath from Regina.

He's aware of who she is, what she did to her brother. For years he watched them, from thousands of miles away, another realm where the sun burned hot day in and day out. That street rat Aladdin had lost his brothers lamp in the Enchanted Forest, only to be picked up by that oaf of a King. Rage thundered through him as he saw his brother fall helplessly in love with the young Queen, doing her bidding without thought, his lust blinding him to who she really was, what she was using him for. It took him years to find this place, this town hidden by magic but he was here, and was not leaving without his brother in tact, and without leveling the Queen of the Enchanted Forest to the burning bitter ground.

"No"

"No? Forgive me Your Majesty, but he is my - "

"He is your nothing. In all the years he was with me, he never mentioned you once"

Jafar seethes, puffing out his bitter fueled outrage as Regina steps a foot forward, invading into his space just enough that has him seeing red. She wants to play, he will play...she has no idea who she is dealing with.

"You wish to play with fire Your Majesty? Fine"

The clanging on his staff on the concrete ricochets around the stone walls, in the same second a flurry of flames erupts from the mouth of the snake, it's eyes searing red as it's wielder directs it around the basement, lighting the entire room on fire. She hears him cackle, dark and booming as he disappears in the cloud of signature red smoke; as she turns to throw up a shield around Robin, Emma and Ruby. The inferno blazing about them, filling the basement with black thick smoke.

She feels his hand grasp her, tugging her back into his chest, wiping the soot from her cheekbones, he is saying something, she can see his lips move, but the words are drowned out by the erratic coughing of the other two. It's so hot on her back, burning her skin and singeing her hair - the sweat from her brow stinging as it drips into her eyes. Inhaling, it chars her lungs, sending her into a matching cough fit, tears streaming from her eyes as she doubles over, clutching to Robin who is desperately pulling them towards the door.

Whether it's her magic, Emma's or Robin furiously dragging them through the burning farmhouse, the blast of cold fresh air hits her skin, ice cold compared to the smolder she was just breathing in. Stumbling her hands slam into the dirt, gripping the grass underneath her palms, retching soot into the ground, her mind spinning as she rolls onto her back, dragging in heavy heavy breaths. She can hear them coughing around her, sputtering and spitting, slumping into the grass around her, but she can clearly make out all three of them, breathing and alive.

Robin's palm lands on her sternum, fingers stretched out to turn her face to him, his eyes reflecting the orange flames from the near destructed house. "Are you alright?" he breathes, scanning her face for any injury, looking as though he about to pass out if she doesn't respond soon. Nodding slowly, keeping the nausea at bay, she grips his hand on her chest, inhaling hard as he leans down to mumble a shaky _Thank God_ into her hairline as his lips press over and over into her skin. His heart thunders under her palm on his chest as he sinks into the crook of her neck for a moment, breathing in the fact they are both okay, both are here.

"I'm okay, I promise" she coughs slightly into the crook of his shoulder, resting her forehead against the near singed shirt that hangs off his body.

"You both alright?" Emma's rattled voice calls out, pulling Robin up and off Regina as he answers back.

Ruby is sitting just to Emma's left, staring at the blaze -"The guy is a psychopath!".

"So now what?" Emma questions, turning to Regina who has finally managed to stand up, leaning against Robin but is at least on her own two feet. She shrugs, shaking her head in answer "I assume Jafar took Sidney's body, so I honestly don't know. Now we figure out how to actually kill a Genie?"

"Well that shouldn't be to hard" Robin laughs at the ridiculous notion. He knew some of the tales of the magical beings, the main fact was immortality. They in essence cannot be killed. He should have known the second Regina failed to find Sidney's heart. It wouldn't matter, what matters is what tethers them to this world.

"His Lamp"

"What?" Regina barks out, her throat still scalding, as she finds Robin's eyes looking back down at her.

"You're serious? Like the Disney movie?"

The savior huffs out incredulously, green eyes wide and unbelieving, but Robin doesn't retract his statement and Emma whirls on the spot, shaking her head as her fingers grip at the roots. "We have to destroy both Sidney and Jafar's lamps...I'm sure that's easier said than done"

Regina frowns, focusing on the farmhouse that smokes high into the sky. Sidney had a lamp, a gold one, decorated with rubies and emeralds, but where it was she had no idea, had lost count of it when the curse took them all to Storybrooke the first time.

"Can we deal with this tomorrow? I need a shower and a drink" Ruby cracks the silence, hands on her hips, staring at the trio in front.

"I think that is a good idea"

Robin's hand link into Regina's as she nods in agreement, but they are going home, she is tired, has whiskey at home, her own shower, and a big beautiful bed to crawl into. They bid one another good night, deciding to meet tomorrow morning at Granny's to fill in David and Snow, and well everyone else in the town as to what happened and what they are looking for.

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

The mansion is quiet, undisturbed as she slowly makes her way up the stairs, exhaustion settling in as her room comes into view, gorgeously cool, breeze filled and soothing. Roland and Henry are still with the Charmings, thankfully so, given that all Regina wants to do right now is soak in a cold tub and clamber into bed. Robin needed a glass of water first, promised to bring one up to her, but whether or not she actually gets it, she really could care less, not when she is stripped from her torched clothes, and the chill of the water hits her skin.

Leaning back against the ceramic backing of the tub, she finally breathes, a real breath, not torched by flames, or hacked by smoke and soot, just fresh and clean, though her lungs ache from the earlier assault. The water climbs, covering her thighs, waving just under her belly button, she hisses as it meets burnt skin, searing momentarily before cooling. She's heal herself after, will make sure Robin is tended to first, she can deal with this stinging pain right now. It laps under her breasts, puckering her nipples as the water slowly rises, up and up till her toes reach to shut the tap off, the surface a fraction below her chin as she slides down, letting her hair swirl and soak.

They need to find Sidney's lamp...need to find Jafar's lamp. The thought makes her stomach churn. It's not going to be easy, she has no doubt that the newest villain in her town most certainly has either hidden his tether somewhere damn near impossible to find, or carries it on him. Either way it's going to be a rough next few weeks till they find them.

For now, at least for tonight she is content to sit in the cold water, letting the smoke pull off her skin, closing her eyes to let the minutes pass by.

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

He's slow coming up the steps, his entire body aching, sharp spikes of pain through his lungs, a booming headache flooding his mind. He could have died, had blindly hauled Regina out of the basement, praying to the gods they could find a way out, damn near breaking down into tears when he heard her inhale shaky breaths beside him on the grass, rolling over though his body protested, needing to feel her pulse under his palm. Yes he could have died, but Regina could have died, he could have lost her, is certain had the door he was grasping at not fallen off it's rotting hinges gave way, he would have, all four of them, burned alive in that bloody farmhouse.

Pulling his shirt off, he tosses it in the trash, the material singed beyond repair, it's a shame really, he liked this shirt. Grumbling he drops it, sliding his jeans off, taking a moment to just sit on the bed, exhaling hard and heavy as a hand runs through his hair, feeling the dirt and grime clinging to him. Regina will kill him if he gets the bed dirty, will most certainly banish him to the couch for a good week after they day they have had. Reaching out for the bedside table as an anchor to help his creaking knees regain their stance, his fingers grab onto a stick...a white stick...and his heart skips a beat.

It's positive.

The test.

It's positive.

Regina is pregnant.

They are pregnant

OH god he's going to pass out, stumbling back down to sit on the mattress, his legs giving out as his eyes remain locked on the tiny pink symbol that has his heart pounding, blood rushing into his ear, a bright beaming smile breaking apart on his face.

They are going to have a baby.

He's going to be a father again, with Regina. They made a baby. Tears flood into his eyes, blurring his vision as he clutches the white stick to his chest, his head sagging down into a palm as a wet happy laugh escapes him. Falling back onto the soft blanket, he holds the stick up, unable to do anything but stare at it, lets the reality sink in that there is going to be a child, his child, their child, growing inside his wife. He will have a small wrapped up bundle of baby in his arms again. His tears are relentless as he smiles, just smiles.

They are pregnant.

Regina is pregnant.

Regina...oh!...Regina!

Flying up from the mattress, he near runs to the bathroom, popping the door open, breathing pure fresh life filled air, and she is staring at him, confused as to the grand slamming entrance into her small retreat.

She is pregnant - he can't believe it, she is carrying his child, his baby, their baby!

"You okay?"

Now that is the most ridiculous question he's heard. Is he okay? Of course he is okay, he is …. Fucking fantastic, his heart swelling in size as she sits up, brushing back the dark chocolate wet hair from her face…

Maybe their baby will have brown hair like hers, brown eyes like hers, a smile just like hers.

"Robin?"

He's standing there, smiling, but she has no idea why, no idea what has his dimples beaming, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes...his eyes look like...well he looks like he has just realized he loves her, bright and glistening behind tears. It's unsettling as she steps out from the tub, watching hesitantly as Robin's eyes drop to her stomach, not her breasts like usual, but her stomach, and his damn smile only pulls wider.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on" she moves to wrap a towel around her waist, but that would obstruct his view of their baby, their own child safely tucked within her body. His hands grabbed the towel as he sinks to his knees, pulling the fluffy material away, throwing it behind him much to the bewildered huff of his wife in front of him.

His arms wrap around her hips, hugging lower half to his chest, his lips in direct line just under her belly button, exactly where their tiny little miracle is hidden. He feels her hands card through his hair, the light laugh as she asks him once more what the hell is going on, but he can't answer, can't find his voice, not the brain power for words.

It's barely there, a gentle tiny swell his eyes hone in on and by the gods does his heart flip and stutter, deciding that it's easy to just kiss every single damn part of her stomach instead, relishing in the breathy chuckle that echoes from his _pregnant_ wife. She is pregnant. He laughs, half cries as he pulls her in tight, pecking her skin softly, incessantly, unable to stop.

Well this is odd, maybe he is just thankful they got out alive from the farmhouse? It could be possible, there really isn't another reason for him to be clutching at her like this, but he is laughing...and she is pretty sure crying, the later only puzzling her more. Arching back, something hard presses into her skin, something that is clearly not Robin's hands. Reaching around, her fingers grip against plastic, and she tugs it from his hand.

"Oh holy shit" she stares at the mysterious reason for Robin's actions, understanding why he is crying and kissing her, and laughing near uncontrollably.

It's positive. Her test is positive. She's pregnant. There is a baby growing inside her, their baby, hers and Robin's. A baby...with her husband...with her soulmate...it's there.

"I'm pregnant" she smiles through the tears that have flushed her eyes, her hand stilling in Robin's hair as she stares at the test.

"You're pregnant" his breath warm on her skin as he tilts his chin up, the same moment her's tilts down and she meets his eyes.

"We're having a baby" she cries, trembling slightly, her legs turning into jello.

"I'm going to be a papa again"

Her eyes break from his, moving back to white stick and beautiful pink plus sign.

"Holy shit, I'm pregnant"


End file.
